High School Ninja
by Taintedxweaselsxxhyperxfoxes
Summary: Yukiko's the new girl at Kona High School, and the coolest guys in school are after her cute face. When you add a previously abusive father and a suspiciously over-protective guardian, you've got a struggling girl caught in a whirlwind of strife and many a guy trying to come to her rescue. Who will win her love? Can she be "won" at all?
1. Chapter 1: Scarlet Leaves

Chapter 1: The Scarlet Leaves

"Wow," Yukiko said to her guardian, "You teach here? This place is enormous!"

Orochimaru smiled as he nodded to her. She was chipper, more so than usual. She always loved trying new things, and she'd never been to a public school before. He walked up behind her, placing a hand on her back, and then resting his arm over her shoulders. Her father had given Orochimaru permission to take care of her in his absence. He'd be gone for three years, Orochimaru recalled vaguely.

Yukiko looked up at him, interrupting his thoughts with, "What do you teach? Physics, right?"

"Physics and Anatomy," He replied, smirking at her.

"I'm taking Anatomy, right? Because of my home-schooling?"

"Right. Are you nervous, Yukiko?"

"A little," She admitted sheepishly, "I'm not really used to being around so many people... I've never had a friend my own age."

"Don't worry," He said, reassuringly, "You'll be well loved here."

She looked up at him for a second, smiling, before she hugged him. "You're so great, Oro!"

He laughed as he ruffled her hair. His eyes darkened as he looked into her blue eyes. Something in his gut twisted violently when she smiled at him the way she was. He smiled at her as he pushed her forward, toward the three story building in front of them.

When her father had left her in his care, he hadn't known about Orochimaru's obsession. He felt disgusting as he watched her, throbbing, craving her. His breath had shortened a bit, and he paused in his stride to calm himself.

Yukiko was seventeen, now. Orochimaru had met the girl when she was seven, and he, thirty-seven. Ever since the day they'd met, that strange, overcast, gloomy sort of day, he'd loved her more than anyone and anything and wanted her too. For the first five years, he hadn't been able to identify why he found himself so frustrated when he would spend time with her.

When he realized when she was ten his true feelings, he immediately fell into denial. It was wrong, and he knew it. Even now, as she stood in front of him in the front office handing the lady behind the deck her papers, he knew it was still wrong for him to crave her so much. To want her like he did. Everytime she smiled at him so innocently, it made him want to do filthy things to her. He'd dreamt about her many times since they'd met all those years ago.

"So," Yukiko's voice shook him from his reverie, "I'll see you seventh period? That's so far away!"

He rested his hands on her shoulders and his chin on her head looking at the schedule with her.

"It'll feel like nothing to you, I promise." He said, remembering his own high school days.

The two of them parted, and the young girl he loved explored her new school.

"Eh?" She said, looking at her schedule, "I have Jiraiya-san on my schedule! I should go say hello!"

She turned the corner only to bump into a tall, dark looking guy. He wore a black jacket, a choker from which hung a red and white fan, and his hair was tied back into a ponytail. He looked down at her, observing her form and face. He smirked, taking small steps toward her, and her backing up until she hit the wall.

"Um," She stammered, "Hello, I'm new here. Yukiko Higurashi," She said, looking down and noting vaguely the black spiked belt, red skinny jeans and black converse he wore along with the tight fitting black tank on his torso.

"Uchiha Itachi," He said, shortly, staring at her eyes which she tried not to focus on his own. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You're cute. Watch your back or you might get kidnapped. The guys here love a cute face, myself included."

And he left her, her face bright red as she stared after him. After a moment, she continued on to try and find Jiraiya, who, surprisingly, was standing outside his classroom and had seen the whole exchange.

"You alright?" He asked with a laugh as a blonde haired blue-eyed boy with what looked like whiskers drawn on his face emerged from the classroom.

"I- I- I- I don't know," She admitted, panting.

Jiraiya laughed. "That was Uchiha Itachi, he's the head of one of the two gangs here."

Her eyes widened, "Gangs?!"

He laughed again, "Yes, but they're more like cliques, don't worry."

"Oh, well, alright," She said, relieved.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde chimed in suddenly, smiling at her, "I'll protect you from that guy!" He boasted. She smiled at him.

"I'm Yukiko Higurashi. I'm new here, so, please regard me kindly."

Jiraiya spoke again then, "How are things with Orochimaru? You know how he is, he won't talk to me."

Naruto's eyes widened, but he waited for Yukiko to answer.

"I'm very happy to be able to spend time with him," She said, smiling, "He seems to be doing very well, but what he does share with me is so subtle, like a grain of sand among millions, I couldn't tell you anything other than that he seems happy."

Jiraiya nodded, his eyes darkening. He knew about his brother's feelings for the girl, and he was worried about her staying with him.

"Yukiko," He said, looking at her seriously.

"Yes?"

"If... You need to talk to me, for any reason, feel free to do so. Tsunade too."

"Of course! Thank you."

"Yukiko!" Naruto chimed in suddenly, "What class do you have now? The bell just rang."

"Geology with Mr. Gai," She answered.

"Me too! Let's go!" and he grabbed her hand and darted away, down the hall.

Jiraiya looked after them with a sigh.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this. Even Itachi seems interested. I hope she doesn't join the Scarlet Eyes or the Autumn Leaves."


	2. Chapter 2: Forever Mine, Yukiko

Chapter 2: A Week With a Warning

It'd been a week since she'd started going to school. She was in Anatomy, sitting with Itachi, while Orochimaru lectured. Itachi leaned over to her suddenly, and she looked at him.

"Do you know him, Higurashi?" He asked.

"I live with him," She replied, shortly. "I've known him since I was seven."

He nodded curtly and returned his gaze to Orochimaru. His eyes narrowed as he thought, and then he said to her, "I want to talk to you after class."

She gulped. "A-Alright."

When the bell rang, Itachi grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her out of the room, not without Orochimaru's notice. He stood in the door way, listening to the Uchiha speak.

"Move out of his place." Itachi said immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Yukiko said, incredulous.

"He's dangerous, Yukiko."

"Dangerous? What do yo-"

"Listen. Don't speak. I don't like the way he looks at you." His eyes were serious, he wasn't teasing her as he had before. He was honestly concerned, and she could tell.

"He looks at you like a snake looks at a wounded bird; like he wants to devour you. It worries me. I was teasing you before, but..." He looked around.

"I think he's... interested in you. That could turn into something predatory and damaging to you, Yukiko, and it worries me."

Orochimaru grimaced. What no one else could notice, Itachi would. And what he said... He could hurt her. He could... traumatize her.

"Thank you," She said, "For your concern, Uchiha-san, I appreciate it. But... I trust him. I trust him more than anyone. Even if what you say is true, I don't care because I care about him. I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy."

"Even if it's more than you're willing to give?" He asked her.

"I'm willing to give everything if it will make him happy."

Orochimaru retreated then. He went into his office, and buried his face in his hands. The rest of the day passed very slowly, and the next day too. Yukiko noticed how unfocused he was, and it worried her. But until the day ended, she could do nothing.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He'd given every class a study hall, and now he sat in his study just thinking of her. Her innocence, her bright blue eyes... he loved them. It was as he was thinking about this that she came in. She wasn't trying to sneak in or anything, but he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice her until her hand slid onto his.

The contact was like electricity and he barely held back the moan that threatened to escape him as he felt his member throb. He looked at her, her face twisted in concern for him. She must've noticed how unfocused he'd been.

"Orochimaru," She said, softly, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

The concern on her face, in her voice, made him throb. Her innocence made him want such filthy things. Her honest, pure, platonic love for him... Made him want her. He looked at her. Stared into her eyes for so long he was sure he was worrying her. But how could he tell her that... that it was _her_ that made him feel complete, that he was in love with her, and had been since they'd met _ten years_ ago?

"Orochimaru, it's ok," She told him, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yukiko," He said, feeling a loss of control coming on, "Please, leave me be."

"What? No, not if you're-"

"I just feel ill, alright?"

"Ah- Oh, I see. I'm sorry. Please get some rest, alright?"

"I will," He said as he watched her leave. "I... I will."

But he didn't.

He found himself standing outside of her bedroom door. He walked in without knocking and saw her sitting at the windowsill.

"You're still awake, Yukiko?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I was thinking."

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yea-... No, I'm worried about you," She admitted.

"Yukiko..." He trailed off. He stared at her. Her supple, beautiful form, the scar down her face showing because her hair was pinned back.

"Orochimaru?" She asked, noticing his stare. She stood, in her pajamas, and walked over to him.

He had to warn her. If she said his name-

"Orochimaru? What's-"

He pinned her to her bed. He wrapped his arms around her, gently, passionately, and he kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise as his tongue pushed into her mouth. He pressed himself against her heatedly, he slid his lips down to her neck and nibbled at her skin affectionately.

Yukiko wasn't sure she trusted herself to speak to him, but she tried, "Oro-Orochimaru, how... how long have you felt this way?"

"I realized what my feelings really were 7 years ago, but I've had them since we met, Yukiko." He told her earnestly as he unbuttoned her shirt. His eyes widened suddenly. He pulled back, looking at her.

"Yukiko... What-" He said, anger flaring and eyes watering suddenly. She had scars all over her torso, and when he slipped her bottoms down he found that they laced down her body to her mid thighs. "What ha- No, when- Yukiko?!"

His lust was replaced by his shock as she sat up. She looked down, ashamed. "I- I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to- I wasn't expecting-"

"Yukiko," He said, sternly, "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she, after a moment, answered, "Father... He said... Not to tell anyone or... he'd..." She looked away from him, sobbing very hard suddenly.

"He'd what, Yukiko?"

"He'd kill you..."

His eyes widened. All this time she'd hidden it from him... to protect him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't- You mean everything to me, I couldn't let him-"

"Yukiko," He said, pushing her chin up and making her look at him. "I'll tell you something good."

"What?"

"I love you."

She looked at him silently, tears running down her face. She seemed to be thinking. She leaned forward and kissed him. He was driven wild and the lust returned. He moved into her, pushing her down, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he undressed her. She pushed the robe from his shoulders anxiously, pushing him up and grinding against him.

"Yukiko," He gasped, "Yukiko, I-"

"I know," She said, "I know you need me. It's alright, Oro, it's alright. I'm yours. Take me."

And he did.

The two of them stayed home that day. Orochimaru didn't want to be seperated from her at all, nor she from him, and so they lay there together, sleeping in one another's arms. Yukiko opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling in his sleep. She wasn't sure what any of this meant. Were they together? Was she a fling for him? She wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure what she wanted. Itachi was right about it hurting her, she realized, as she noticed she was crying. She remembered what she said to him; about doing whatever it took to make him happy.

She had made him happy, she knew. She thought that for now, that was enough. She could live with it all if it made him happy. She snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his chest. He awoke, and on seeing she was still with him, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close with a contented sigh.

"Be mine," He whispered to her, "Be mine forever."

She leaned up and kissed him, for she had no words to answer him.


	3. Chapter 3: Only You

Chapter 3: Only You

Yukiko walked into school to find Naruto fighting with a black haired guy with onyx eyes. Orochimaru walked in behind her and let out a sigh.

"They always do that."

"Who is that boy? I know Naruto, but-"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru told her, "He's the leader of the other gang here. He's going to make something of himself. At least, I think so."

"Oh, I see."

This was when Sasuke noticed her. A sly smirk crossed his face and she was suddenly worried. He darted over to her, taking her chin in his hand and making her meet his eyes.

"You must be Yukiko," He said cutely, "My right hand man has been talking about you nonstop. You must be something special. Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you," He grabbed her hand and shook it cordially.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. Yukiko blushed. "Ah, erm, Nice to meet you too. Yukiko Higurashi."

He brushed the sidebangs out of her face, and his eyes widened at the scar. "Who would mar such a beautiful face?" he asked her.

"Th- That's not-!" She stammered before Orochimaru pulled her out of Sasuke's reach. He looked over at Orochimaru with a glare.

Orochimaru returned it with three times the lethality, surprising Naruto and Itachi (who had come to bother his brother). Itachi's eyes narrowed sharply as they glared at each other. Suddenly, Yukiko's anger flared and she tripped both professor and student.

"You're both idiots!" She shouted storming away, Naruto on her heels. Itachi smirked a bit, but his eyes remained dark as he walked over to his younger sibling, fuming with his teacher, "Sasuke, enough. Go to class. You know how Gai is when you make him wait."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his older brother before taking off as he was told to. Itachi looked at Orochimaru with his dark gaze.

"If she bleeds," He said coldly, "You do too. Be ready for it."

Orochimaru turned and left then.

Yukiko could hardly keep her eyes open, and she could tell her two friends were worried about her.

"You alright, Yuki-chan?" Sasuke said.

"You look so tired!" Naruto said, agreeing with Sasuke.

"I am tired, but I'll be alright, really." She said to the two of them, "Don't worry!"

"You wanna come with Naruto and me to lunch? You look like you could use some coffee or something."

Her eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Did you say... Coffee? Count me in!"

Naruto and Sasuke were snickering when a deep, masculine voice came from behind them, "You're miss Higurashi, yeah?"

They looked back and saw a handsome, tall boy with blonde hair that fell pretty long below his shoulders. A green eye met Yukiko's exposed blue one as she nodded in confirmation.

"The Weasel asked me to check up on you, yeah," Deidara explained, "I'm Deidara. Nice to meet you, yeah?"

"The Weasel? You mean Itachi? And nice to meet you too, Deidara," Yukiko replied cordially.

"Yup. He said to look for the cute girl with black hair and blue eyes. Found her~ Yeah," He sang. "Seriously, though, you are smoking hot, Yu-ki-ko." He said, as though trying her name on his tongue. He seemed to like it though, and when he saw the blush that took her face, he couldn't help but adore her.

"So, is everything alright?" He asked her, his face becoming a bit more serious.

"Oh, Yes, I'm doing well. Thank you. Thank Itachi for me, too, will you?"

"Absolutely," He said, "On one condition of course," He continued, taking her hand in his own.

"And what would that be?" Yukiko asked, with one eyebrow raised.

He raised her hand up, and kissed the top of it. "Don't be a stranger," He finished, walking away with a wink.

The next three classes passed without event, and the bell finally rang for lunch. Yukiko looked as though she were about to faint by this time, and Sasuke and Naruto were worried. Luckily, a girl with bright pink hair noticed them, and ran over.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She said excitedly, "Let's go to Lunch together!"

"I can't," He said, with annoyance, but earnestly, "Yukiko's about to die, and Naruto and I wanna get some food and coffee in her before classes start up again."

It was at this time that Itachi interrupted them, "Why is she so tired?" His eyebrow was raised suspiciously, and Yukiko took note of it. "I have insomnia," She explained. It was true, she did have insomnia, so she wasn't lying. At least, not entirely. Sasuke looked at her, and asked, "Really? Aniki does too."

She nodded, looking up at Itachi in surprise at this. He shook his head at her. "Don't fret; it's nothing serious. Enjoy your lunch, Higurashi-san." And walked away, though not without whispering as he passed, "Take care of yourself."

So, the four of them(as Sakura had decided to join them) left for a cafe. Yukiko's mood had greatly improved by the time they returned to school. Yukiko left her friends when the bell rang. She had class with Kakashi-sensei in a higher level english class. Itachi had this class as well, and he sat next to her.

"Now, I'd like to hear the poems I asked you to write yesterday," He said, "I'm sure you remember but the prompt was on the 'hardships of life'. Now, could I have a volunteer?"

Yukiko's hand was the first one up, and he called on her.

She moved to the front of the room, holding her poem, and turned to Kakashi, "Professor-"

"Just read it, Yukiko."

She nodded with a smile, and looking at her poem, she began to read:

_The Sketchbook_

_Life is filled with colors_

_With feelings and sounds_

_Blue sadness, Red love _

_Deep meanings all around_

_Days turn into weeks_

_And our eyes begin to see_

_The light that ever leaks_

_From the darkness of our dreams_

_As the sun begins to shine_

_With our words we paint_

_The pictures of our lives_

_Sad and happy and quaint,_

_We live because we paint._

She felt utter bliss as she spoke the words she had written. She felt the power flowing into her blood and lighting her features. Her eyes opened slowly, golden instead of blue, and they shined as a soft light surrounded her. She could hear a song in her head, and each word gave her power. She felt the sting of weakness and the power of life and love that sunk into her body and she glowed. No one else could see it, she knew. This had happened before, but the instances were very rare.

It was then that she remembered that Orochimaru had been the only one to ever see it. Everyone else was oblivious to the light. But what she didn't know was that Itachi could see it. His eyes were wide as he watched her sit down, golden dust revolving around her supple frame. And then, moments after she sat down, it was gone. But she held onto the serenity that the light had given her, and her eyes remained their golden color.

When the two of them walked into Anatomy several periods later, her eyes were still golden, like light itself, and Itachi saw that Orochimaru noticed it as well. His eyes widened, but he said nothing of it. He taught well, he seemed to feel completely energized. He looked better than he had in months, Itachi thought, looking to Yukiko, who he again sat beside. The class ended five minutes early and Orochimaru walked over to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I just read the poem I wrote for class, and I felt it again," She said, surprised as well, "I think I understand the pattern."

"What is it?"

"It always happens when I express my feelings about life or nature," She said, "When I speak as... myself."

"I see..." Orochimaru said, not without concern. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. You looked like a zombie this morning," He said with a slight chuckle.

She laughed with him, smiling at him. It took all of his strength not to kiss her. Itachi was watching him, though, and he knew it. He couldn't even suggest his interest...

Thinking this, though, he was unaware of all the minute things Itachi noticed. He noticed the way Orochimaru was leaning towards her, the way his lips curved suggestively when he smiled, the way his eyes traveled along her curves and contours, Itachi saw the lust. And very suddenly, rage shot through him, and he very nearly made the mistake of speaking his thoughts.

Orochimaru, unaware of the chaotic emotion rising in Itachi, said, "Will you come with me to my office? There are a few things I need to get before we can leave."

Yukiko made to reply when Sasuke burst in loudly, catching the trio's attention. Naruto followed him closely. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, who ignored him, turning to Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya asked us to come get her. Is that alright?"

This time it was Orochimaru who raised an eyebrow. "Jiraiya? Hm. Sure, it's fine. Take care and hurry back, Yukiko-hime." He said with a teasing wink.

Her eyes narrowed, and anger ever so slightly twitched her brow. A playful anger, but it didn't look like it would stop her from hitting him. She followed Sasuke out with a wave to her guardian and Itachi, who, she noticed, made no move to leave as she did. When they reached Jiraiya's room, he was waiting just outside the door for them, and he smiled kindly at Yukiko.

"Hey, kiddo, how're you adjusting?"

"I'm happy, Jiraiya, Thank you."

His eyes darkened. "Yukiko... I'm worried about your living arrangements."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance, and Yukiko tilted her head in question.

"You're living with Orochimaru currently, is that right?"

"Yes." She said softly, suddenly worried about the direction this conversation was going.

"And you will be for, what, three years? Until your father returns?"

"No," She said, sternly, defiantly, "Until I can get my own place."

"But three years?"

"About."

Jiraiya's tone became more concerned as he asked, gently, "Has he... done anything strange?"

"Strange?" She asked, "No, not more than he is." She continued with a laugh.

Sasuke snapped at her then, "That's a pretty broad range, Yukiko."

"Why does it matter to you?" She said, her tone going cold.

"Because he tried to rape my brother last year," Sasuke said, his tone heating, "And I don't want to hear anything like that about you, Yukiko."

Her eyes widened. "Is that- Is that true?" She asked, turning to Jiraiya.

He nodded grimly. Orochimaru came around the corner then, having heard the last of the conversation, and, with a nasty glare at Jiraiya, brushed by the group, followed by Itachi. Yukiko looked from Itachi to Orochimaru and then took off after him.

Sasuke grimaced. "Sorry, Aniki..."

Itachi shook his head and tousled his younger brother's hair. He looked after the two departing with worry. He had no idea if Yukiko would be alright.

"Oro?"

"Yes, Yukiko?"

"Don't worry."

He looked at her, and she smiled at him kindly. "I won't leave you because of it. I still want to stay with you. Let's stay together, Orochimaru."

He could feel in her smile the purity he loved so much being handed to him. Gentleness and forgiveness flowed from her eyes into his own, and the words were a saving grace to his ear. They were at the car by then, and, without thought, with pure feeling and passion he took her lips onto his own and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against him.

A tear fell, unnoticed, from her eye as she returned the kiss. She felt how others would turn away from him in the way that she herself had been turned away by her own father.

She knew the feelings swirling around in his heart. The feelings he never showed to anyone.

When they returned home, he led her into his room and took her a second time. As they lay together, he whispered something into her ear.

"You complete me, Yukiko." He said.

"Only you."


End file.
